thetdiartistsfandomcom-20200215-history
MangakaChama
Most Known for creating Gender of Love contestant, Derrick, MangakaChama joined YouTube in October 2008, after recommendation from SaikoMizu, who is her Real Life Friend Video History Her early videos feature her and her sisters, Lindsay and Rachel, getting into arguements, and playing flashgames on their father's webcam. She also appeared in SaikoMizu's webcam videos, usually wearing a Derrick Mask. Her early videos also include comedic videos, usually a slide-show, with her and her sister Lindsay arguing in the background. During the Events of GoL, MangakaChama did not release Derrick's audition tape, though it is mentioned several times. Also a decent manga-artist, MangakaChama didn't release her first audition tape until 2010, due to overall confusion of Windows Movie Maker, and the fact that her parents at the time were moving. Her first public TDI-Audition tape, for the show TDI's got Talent, showcased her 'twin-magician' characters, Kimi and Keri. The Audition is still pending. Known Characters Derrick Matisyahu MangakaChama's most famous character, Derrick Matisyahu, was a contesant on SaikoMizu's Gender of Love, and is noted as her first character. He has long blonde-hair, with the bangs dyed deep purple, and is characterized by his 'Comic Relief' attitude. While no audition tape of Derrick exists on Youtube, his personality, Dual-Colored hair and actions during GoL makes him one of the most recognizable TDI-Spoof Show contestants. He has not stated exactly where he is from, but MangakaChama has not revealed the information either. After the events of GoL, Derrick has been made a judge on EKaleidoscope's TDINTM. While no word has been given about a GoL aftermath, MangakaChama has mentioned on several times Derrick will be seen with a 'New Man' sometime in the future. Kimi and Keri Twin magicians made for the show TDI's Got Talent, the Two made their debut in MangakaChama's first ever video audition tape. After performing a 'Magic Trick' on video, their audition tape was never confirmed or denied to be let into the show, as the first episode of TDI's Got Talent had not been uploaded. The two are from Oxford England. Celyn Roberts Treharne Another audition for TDI's Got Talent. A 14 year old Violinist. Again, never confirmed. MangakaChama mentions in his audition tape that he is from Wales. Verdin Louis An adredaline junkie-character for MasterAmime's TDI-Cup of Ramen, Verdin is MangakaChama's second character with a 'Crazy Dual-Color Hairstyle'. A Snow-Boarder, he was a confirmed contestant on TDI Cup of Ramen. He is from Denver, Colorado. Lorenzo a.k.a 'Lenz' and Nona A 'Lightning Bolt' headed-character, Lorenzo was a Gay Bass-Player for SimplyFamous's 'Love Band'. He is MangakaChama's second known 'Gay' Character. Nona, Lorenzo's best friend, is a shy, brunette girl. Both live in Detroit Michigan. Though they are 'Best Friends', Loranzo is at least 2 years older than her. It was revealed later, after LOVE BAND was postponed indefinitely, that the reason Nona is so shy, is because she has a crush on Lorenzo, even though he's Homosexual. This was a ploy thought up by MangakaChama to add drama to the show, but since the show never fully started, the information was leaked. Darren Williams MangakaChama's audition for TDI Clue, showcases an obnoxious Rich-Boy named Darren Williams. His audition is the first to showcase all steps of MangakaChama's drawing sequence (Sketch, Line Art and Finished Colored piece), but it is also the first video audition to not include a HomeTown. Darla Jones MangakaChama's first single female audition, includes Darla Jones. She is Derrick's Number One Fan, and lives in Austin, Texas. Remarkably, she not only is a Gay-Supporter, but is also Agnostic, unusual for someone living in Texas. She is for MrTNR8's show Girl's Got Game. Seth MangakaChama's Audition for TDI Jail 3. Not much is known about Seth, other than the fact he was at one point a Stock Character, for MangakaChama's show 'Get Through my Brother'. Sedna MangakaChama's audition for TDI Amazing Race. Not much is known about her either, since no audition tape or photo of her has arised, the only proof of her existance is in Mangakachama's list of characters on her Channel. Rebecca MangakaChama's auditon for TDIModel6's TDINTM. Katia MangakaChama's Audition for I Survived a TDI Game Show. She is MangakaChama's first character to actually be eliminated from a show. She is also revealed to be a Russian Sleeper Cell, and a Soviet Spy. Trivia *Derrick's last name comes from a Jewish-Reggae artist Matisyahu, whom MangakaChama listens to frequently. *In the last episode of GoL, Derrick's hair is switched. This is a flaw in the show, due to SaikoMizu accidentally forgetting to fix the colors. *Derrick's shirt originally featured a Yin-Yang Symbol, which was later dropped by MangakaChama, because "It was too hard to draw every time." *Kimi and Keri are actually the same girl. Kimi's image was flipped and after some minor changes, Keri was formed. *Derrick was never meant to win GoL. He was destined to lose from the very beginning. *Kimi, Keri and Nona all have brown hair, with a red streak through it. They also have the same body-type. The only difference between them is that Nona has dark green eyes, and a different nose shape. *Darla Jones was originally a literal 'Female Derrick', during a point where MangakaChama was Gender-bending her characters. *Sophie, from Get Through my Brother, was orignally Derrick's little sister, though after GTmB's complete redesign, Derrick was replaced with Rez.